Mermaid Lucy
by CupcakeGirl633
Summary: Natsu and Happy are convinced that Lucy has turned into a mermaid. First she jumps down the bridge, then a cliff, and she never shows her feet in the water. "How can I love her when she's a mermaid?"


Summary: 

Natsu and Happy are convinced that Lucy has turned into a mermaid. First she jumps down the bridge, then a cliff, and she never shows her feet in the water. "How can I love her when she's a mermaid?"

* * *

Mermaid Lucy 

Odd.

Weird.

Strange.

Those were what he, Natsu Dragneel, called his partner Lucy Heartfilia.

She was acting strange...stranger than usual.

"Hey Luce, everyone's lounging at the beach, wanna come?"He asked, even though he knew the answer.

Normally, she would've said yes, I mean, they offer VIP service to wizards, but this time, she refused.

And plus, why not relax after a day at the Grand Magic Games.

I mean, yes she signed up for that Water Sphere, but still, she should relax, and have some fun.

She shouldn't worry.

"No thanks. Go without me."

He stared at her strangely, as if looking to see what was wrong with her.

But there she stood, a genuine smile plastered on her face, acting as if nothing was wrong.

Because nothing WAS wrong.

"Lucy, are you okay?"Asked Happy, flying circles around her, to see I anything has changed.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

She was wearing all blue, blue with different shades.

She would stare out at the water constantly, looking, to see as if something was going to change.

She would always constantly go to the water, and as far as Natsu can tell, she was relaxing, alone.

He didn't mean to spy on her, but he had to.

She would swim alone in circles, enjoying the cool breeze.

Then there were times where she stayed in the water for more than an hour.

Was that weird?

After getting out of the water, she would always summon Aquarius, and to what it seemed, they were on good terms for some particular reason.

Natsu scratched his head.

Was she turning into a mermaid?

"Pssp, Happy. Do you think Lucy became a mermaid?"Natsu whispered, spying on her, as he watched her once again, staring off in the water.

"Aye, that's weird. I think she's really turned into a fish!"

Natsu raised his eyebrows. "That's bad..."

Happy looked at him with confusion. "Why? She'll be delicious."

"How can I love her if she turned into a mermaid?"

"You liiike her?"Happy asked excitedly.

"Yes, but she became a mermaid..."

Then, Happy had an idea. "I know! Let's go on a very special mission!"

"Ooh, special? Like what? Like what?"Natsu asked.

"TURN LUCY BACK INTO HUMAN!"

"Yeah! But first, we must go spy on her, to see what she's up to..."

* * *

She stood near the bridge, designed just for humans to walk through.

She breathed in the salty air, as the waves crashed, and the winds whipped back and forth.

She stared at the large body of water, oh, how blue and pretty and sparkling they were.

If only she could just jump in, or dive in, and lounge near the water, and play around with the little fishies, and...

She stopped herself.

Making sure there was nobody around, well, it was nearly empty, but just to make sure.

She felt a pair of eyes staring at her, but ignored it.

The coast was clear.

She took off her clothes, and revealed a blue bathing suit, with all different blue colors around it.

She loved that color blue, it looked so nice.

Making sure nobody was nearby once again, she took a deep breath.

She jumped down, and she was flying through the air!

And SPLASH!

She made it!

She was in the water...finally!

* * *

Natsu and Happy stared at her in horror, as they witnessed Lucy jumping down the bridge, with her hair whipping her face.

She seemed to be having fun.

"Hey! That looks fun! Why don't we try it?"Natsu asked.

"Shh. Natsu, don't you see what this means? Lucy might turn into a mermaid, or worse, she'll die!"Happy said.

Natsu's eyes widened. "Happy, we gotta save her. Now."

Happy used his max speed, and aimed towards where Lucy was.

* * *

She was having fun, lots of fun in the water, with her spirit Aquarius next to her, helping her train.

They were at the middle of the water, not floating nor drowning.

Suddenly, a blue ball went towards her, and grabbed her up, up and out of the water that she loved.

"HEY! Put me down!"She shouted, and Aquarius just stayed there, rolling her eyes.

Lucy's eyes were closed, as Happy lifted her higher and higher.

She felt herself touching the concrete floor, hard and gray.

Then, she felt someone's lap, whom her head now rested in.

It was kind of soothing, relaxing.

It reminded her of the warmth her mother gave her.

It felt so familiar, as if she knew this person.

Lifting one eye, she saw a boy, bending over, as if he was checking to see if she has any wounds.

But this wasn't just any boy, this was NATSU DRAGNEEL!

"Natsu? What are you doing here?"She asked, annoyed and angry at the same time.

Who was he to interfere with her training?

Training to do what? Who knows?

"Are you okay, Luce? You're not hurt, are you?"He asked with concern.

Angrily, she pushed him away.

"I was having fun, and you just ruined it!"

He tried to think of an excuse, but nothing came into his thick skull.

The only thing he could think of was that he was making sure she wasn't some mermaid.

All he wanted was for her to return normal, into a human, not some mythical creature.

"Err, hehe, sorry Luce,"he laughed and hoped she would forgive him.

Angrily, she got her clothes, closed her gate key, and left, without saying a word.

Boy, she was P-I-S-S-E-D.

* * *

**7:00pm at night**

Everyone was eating take-out food, and those included Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy.

Everyone was here except for Lucy.

Oh, and the exceeds were here too, at where they were supposed to be.

"Where's Lucy?"Erza asked, with a tone that was meant to kill.

"I don't know,"Natsu said.

"Why don't we search for her?"Gray suggested.

"I'll go!"Natsu said, and headed out the door.

He managed to track down Lucy's scent, and once again found her standing at the edge of a cliff, with a sad expression plastered on her face.

"_I'm weak. If only I was stronger...that battle with Flare. I was so stupid and foolish back then,"she said. _

He stood there, frozen.

She was anything BUT weak!

But he couldn't move, to go and tell her that she was actually a pretty strong wizard.

His feet were stuck to the ground, as if it had glue on them.

"_Maybe if I was stronger, then they would appreciate me. There's only one solution then..." She trailed off. _

She jumped down the cliff, to Natsu's horror.

He was shocked, and ran as fast as he could.

He didn't want her to sacrifice herself, just because she was weak.

She may not be strong in magic, but she definitely was smart and intelligent.

That's what made her strong.

Power doesn't matter.

"LUCY!"

He shouted her name, as he tried to grab onto her.

He spread his arms, for her to hold on.

How foolish was he?

She was too far away.

Without thinking, he jumped down that same cliff, until he and Lucy splashed into the water.

Once they ended up in the crystal-clear blue water, he held on to her, and put her on his back.

He swam to land, hoping she was still alive.

He was sure he could feel something, was that her feet? No, that must've been her tail.

Had he not hear her breathing the way humans were supposed to? Mermaids don't breathe in land.

"Uh...Natsu?"

He laid her down, with those fierce, angry eyes.

"Lucy. You are NOT weak at all,"he said.

"Um, okay...But why do you keep interfering with everything I do? Can't you tell I'm trying to get stronger?"

He sighed. "Killing yourself isn't going to help. Promise me this one thing. Do NOT ever kill yourself on purpose."

She burst out laughing. "Why would I do that?"

"Look Lucy. I know everything. I know the truth."

Silence passed between the two, as Lucy tilted her head.

She had meant to keep this a secret, I mean, what would they think of her now?

She didn't want anyone to know this, but looks like that stupidly dense dragon slayer found out.

"You do?"

"Yes. I understand everything, but that's okay. You'll still remain in our hearts Luce..."

She was confused.

What?

"Err, what are you talking about?"

"I know this seems silly, but believe me, I found out everything. You're a mermaid, aren't you?"

Silence.

Then, she burst out laughing so hard, that there were tears in her eyes.

A mermaid?

No way!

"HAHAHA, Natsu...You think I'm a mermaid?"

He was confused.

Wasn't that the truth? That she was a mermaid?

Was he wrong then?

"Uh, aren't you?"

"NO! Of course not!"

"Then...why do you keep going into the water? Why do you do it alone? Why do you cover your feet whenever you're in the water?"He asked, confused.

"Well I didn't want anyone to know this but..."

"AHA! I knew it! You're a mermaid!"

"NO! I was training for my part tomorrow. Water Sphere...It requires the water, so I asked Aquarius to train with me."

His mouth dropped open.

"Anyways, I didn't want anyone to think I was stupid for doing that, so she trained me underneath the water. Meditation."

So she wasn't a mermaid?

He was shocked, as he was faced with the truth.

"So y-you're not a mermaid?"

She started to laugh once again. "No Natsu, I'm not a mermaid. But..._I can be your little mermaid_,"she whispered the last part.

But luckily, with his super dragon ears, he heard, each and every word she said.

He grinned.

He looked at his digital watch. It was 7:25.

Time to get back.

"Hey Luce, time to get back. C'mon, your food will get cold."

She smiled, as she followed him out.

* * *

**8:00pm**

They finally arrived, with wet clothes.

"Natsu, did you find out? Was she a mermaid?"Happy asked, rushing over once he saw the wet clothing.

Erza and Gray just exchanged odd glances at each other.

Wendy seemed interested. "Mermaids? Those exist?"

Natsu sighed.

"No..."He ended up explaining everything to them.

With a laughing Lucy.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"You're weird."

She blinked, before smacking his head with her book.

"Shut up!"

"But it's true! You're such a weird person...Hey Luce?"

She was annoyed with his annoying comments.

"What?"She asked, pissed off.

"I like you. You can be my weirdo."

She blinked, before turning deep red.

Crimson red.

Did he even know what that meant?

"You DO understand what that means, don't you?"She asked.

Thankfully they were alone, while the others were doing their own stuff, minding their own business.

"Yup! You can be my girlfriend!"

Once again, she blushed.

"You know Natsu, you might be one of the strangest person I've ever met!"

"Says the weirdo!"He crossed his arms.

"BUT. Sure! I'll be your _little mermaid._"

He grinned, a wide grin.

He hugged her, before looking deep into her chocolate, brown eyes.

He leaned down, as she got on her tippy-toes.

They kissed under the shining moon.

The blue moon, crystal-clear.

The sparkling blue night sky, what a beautiful sight!

But that's not the best part!

They were a couple.

They loved each other, and that's all that matters.

And for a brief moment, Lucy could feel Aquarius smirking at her.

Well, all her spirits.

As they gasped for air, they broke apart, and it was then Lucy decided it wasn't her spirits.

Everyone...everyone in the room was staring and smirking at them, or at least swooning over them.

Somehow...the densest couple in Fairy Tail finally got together.

And that all started with some...misunderstandings...

But, everything worked out fine at the end...Somehow...

* * *

**Well, just a little one-shot to enjoy. I hope you guys liked it! I felt too lazy to update another story, and this little story came up to my head, so I decided to create a cute little one-shot of the two. **

**At first I was thinking of Juvia and Gray, but it was too hard. Plus, I like doing NaLu stories. **

**Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to leave a review! **


End file.
